Amor Honesto
by FireKai
Summary: UA, Jim x Melinda. Jim é um príncipe e Melinda é uma jovem pobre, apaixonada por ele. O príncipe necessita de se casar e decide arranjar uma maneira de escolher a esposa perfeita e honesta. Será Melinda a escolhida? Oneshot.


**Título: **Amor Honesto

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Melinda e Jim

**Aviso: **Ghost Whisperer e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história foi inspirada num conto presente no livro "Ser como o rio que flúi" do escritor Paulo Coelho

**Aviso 3: **A história não tem a ver com a temática dos espíritos, nem na temática normal de Ghost Whisperer, mas achei que o romance doce condizia perfeitamente com o casal Jim e Melinda

**Sumário: **AU, Jim x Melinda. Jim é um príncipe e Melinda é uma jovem pobre, apaixonada por ele. O principe necessita de se casar e decide arranjar uma maneira de escolher a esposa perfeita e honesta. Será Melinda a escolhida? Oneshot.

**Amor Honesto**

Há muito, muito tempo atrás, na era dos reis e rainhas, o Reino de Grandview era um reino próspero e pacifico, onde a maioria das pessoas viviam a sua vida de maneira calma. No entanto, enquanto a maioria das classes mais baixas se ocupavam dos problemas do dia a dia, havia grande expectativa na casa real.

O rei, James Arthur Clancy, preparava-se para abdicar do trono, para dar lugar ao seu filho mais velho, Jim Clancy. No entanto, para que tal pudesse acontecer, Jim teria de se casar. O rei tinha apresentado várias jovens ao príncipe, mas Jim não tinha gostado de nenhuma delas. Não pelo aspecto físico em si, mas pelas suas personalidades. Jim não conseguira confiar em nenhuma delas. Todas queriam o mesmo, tornar-se rainhas e viverem uma boa vida. Nenhuma delas era sincera e Jim não conseguia confiar nelas por essa mesma razão.

Perante o dilema da dificuldade de arranjar uma esposa para o príncipe, a família real reuniu-se com um velho sábio, para os aconselhar. O rei parecia preocupado com a situação, a rainha queria o melhor para o filho, o irmão de Jim, Daniel, dava-se por feliz por não ter de ser ele a subir ao trono e Jim continuava sem se querer casar. Pelo menos, não com alguém em quem não pudesse confiar. Os quatro membros da família real reuniram-se com o sábio na sala do trono do palácio.

"Já sabe qual é a situação, velho sábio." disse o rei, olhando para o homem de barbas cinzentas à sua frente. "Haverá alguma solução?"

"Nestes tempos, é difícil encontrar-se alguém que seja completamente sincero." começou o velho sábio. "E o príncipe precisa de encontrar alguém em quem possa confiar cegamente."

"Eu sei disso, mas não me parece que exista alguém assim." disse Jim. "E não me quero casar com alguém em quem não confio."

"Quando eu e o teu pai nos casámos mal nos conhecíamos." disse a rainha Faith, olhando para o filho mais velho. "E o casamento resultou."

"Talvez tenham tido sorte, mas não quer dizer que aconteça o mesmo comigo." disse Jim. "Quero ter a certeza absoluta que caso com alguém em que posso confiar."

"Muito bem, penso que tenho a solução." disse o velho sábio e todos viraram a sua atenção para ele. "Há hipóteses de resultar."

O velho sábio explicou a sua ideia e Jim pareceu apreciá-la, bem como o resto da família real, pelo que a ideia foi aprovada. De imediato, foi feita uma convocação a todas as jovens da região, para ser encontrada a mais digna.

A novidade da convocação para o palácio chegou a todas as jovens em muito pouco tempo. As mais nobres começaram de imediato a preparar-se para a sua ida ao palácio, que aconteceria uma semana depois da convocação. Beth Gordon, uma serva do palácio há vários anos, ao ouvir comentários sobre a convocação, sentiu-se bastante triste. A sua filha, Melinda, tinha uma paixão secreta pelo príncipe mais velho e ficaria devastada quando ele se casasse com outra moça. Mas a família de Beth não era nobre, por isso não tinham hipótese de ter a aceitação da família real.

Quando Beth voltou para a sua casa, decidiu revelar à filha a notícia da convocação. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde Melinda acabaria por saber e seria melhor saber de imediato pela mãe. Mas quando Beth relatou a Melinda a convocação que tinha sido feita, ficou surpreendida pois Melinda também pretendia comparecer.

"Mas querida, o que vais lá fazer? Bem sei que a convocação não especifica que só jovens nobres possam comparecer, mas mesmo assim, não terás hipótese nenhuma." disse Beth, abanando a cabeça. "Desiste dessa ideia."

"Não, mãe. Eu quero comparecer." disse Melinda, firmemente.

"Mas filha, vão estar presentes as mais belas e ricas jovens da corte! Elas têm todos os meios para conseguirem conquistar o príncipe e tu não tens, querida. Tira da cabeça a ideia de compareceres no palácio. É uma ideia insensata." aconselhou Beth. "Eu sei que deves estar a sofrer, porque gostas do príncipe e ele fez uma convocação oficial para arranjar uma esposa, mas não transformes o sofrimento em loucura."

"Eu não estou a sofrer, querida mãe, nem estou doida. Sei que nunca poderei ser a escolhida, mas é a minha oportunidade de ficar pelo menos alguns momentos perto do príncipe." explicou Melinda, com os olhos a brilhar. "Isso já me faz feliz, mesmo sabendo que o meu destino é outro."

Beth e Melinda ficaram silenciosas por alguns segundos, até que Beth acenou afirmativamente e abraçou a filha.

"Querida, se é o que queres, podes ir mas não alimentes esperanças. Como tu disseste, não serás a escolhida e depois a desilusão é maior." avisou Beth.

Quando Melinda se foi deitar nessa noite e apesar de saber que não tinha hipótese, restava ainda uma réstia de esperança no seu coração. Apaixonara-se pelo príncipe vários anos antes, quando o vira a passear pelos jardins do palácio. Fora amor à primeira vista. A partir daí, Melinda comparecia em todas as aparições públicas do príncipe, para o poder ver, mesmo que fosse de longe.

"_Não me devo iludir... mas gostava de poder ter uma hipótese de o conquistar. Se ele me conhecesse melhor... talvez... ou se eu fosse rica... mas não sou." pensou Melinda, um pouco desolada, mas de seguida voltou a ter o pequeno brilho de esperança no coração. "Não, não vou pensar assim. A esperança é a última a morrer."_

A semana passou rapidamente e na noite marcada, Melinda vestiu o seu melhor vestido, de um azul reluzente, escovou o cabelo, pôs uns brincos em for de rosa, que lhe tinham sido dados pela sua mãe e calçou os melhores sapatos que tinha. Ao ver-se ao espelho, achou que estava bem. Claro que não estaria à altura de nenhuma das jovens nobres, mas fizera o melhor que pudera com os meios que tinha.

Beth despediu-se da filha e voltou a relembrá-la que não tinha hipóteses. Devia aproveitar a noite, mas não esperar que nada fosse mudar na sua vida. Quando Melinda chegou ao palácio, já lá estavam várias jovens, todas belas, com as melhores roupas e as melhores jóias. Todas dispostas a lutar de qualquer forma pela oportunidade de se tornarem rainhas.

Quando já todas as jovens estavam reunidas no salão do palácio, a família real surgiu. As jovens soltaram exclamações de agrado ao verem o príncipe Jim. O príncipe subiu para um pequeno palco colocado no centro do salão. Olhou à sua volta, para as jovens ansiosas.

"_Todas bem vestidas. Todas falsamente sorridentes. Todas mentirosas, só a quererem tornar-se rainhas." pensou Jim, tentando manter o seu sorriso falso na cara. "Espero que isto resulte."_

Jim respirou fundo e preparou-se para falar. Melinda estava a um canto, maravilhada pela presença do príncipe. Ele nem sequer tinha olhado na sua direcção, mas não importava. Ela estava ali, na mesma divisão que ele e para Melinda isso já era um privilégio e uma alegria. O príncipe começou a falar.

"Agradeço a todas terem vindo. Como sabem, procuro uma esposa e se estão aqui é porque cada uma de vós pretende ser a minha futura esposa." começou o príncipe. "Portanto, tenho uma tarefa para cada uma de vós. Irei dar a cada uma de vós uma semente. Aquela que, dentro de seis meses me trouxer a flor mais bela, será a futura Rainha de Grandview."

As jovens entreolharam-se, surpreendidas pela estranha tarefa que o príncipe lhes propunha. Mas a surpresa não durou muito tempo. Logo de seguida, cada uma delas estava determinada a conseguir ter a flor mais bela para mostrar ao príncipe. Assim, o lugar de rainha estaria garantido.

Alguns servos do palácio começaram a dar as sementes às donzelas. Melinda hesitou. Estava ali, no palácio, muito longe do seu meio humilde. Tinha visto o príncipe, o que já a deixara feliz. Mas valeria a pena levar uma das sementes consigo? Antes que tomasse uma decisão, um dos servos, de nome Eli James, aproximou-se dela, com algumas sementes dentro de um cesto. Tirou de dentro do cesto uma das sementes e estendeu-a a Melinda. Quando viu Melinda hesitar, Eli ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não pretende uma semente?" perguntou ele, confuso.

"Eu... não sei bem." respondeu Melinda, um pouco atrapalhada.

"É a sua oportunidade de se tornar rainha. Não quer ter essa oportunidade?"

"Eu não pertenço a este meio. Não sou rica, nem fina, nem vivo numa mansão ou num castelo. Nunca daria uma boa rainha, mesmo que tivesse hipótese. É melhor ir-me embora..."

Melinda avançou para se retirar, mas Eli barrou-lhe o caminho e pôs-lhe a semente na mão.

"Você parece-me diferente de todas as outras. Está vestida de maneira mais simples também. Se alguém deveria tornar-se rainha, deveria ser alguém com bom coração e humilde. Não deixe de tentar."

Eli afastou-se e Melinda olhou para a semente na sua mão. Sentiu-se revigorada.

"_Não posso desistir agora. É uma hipótese muito remota, mas vou tentar. É o meu sonho casar-me com o príncipe e sermos felizes." pensou Melinda._

Mal chegou a casa, Melinda plantou a semente num vaso e embora não tivesse muita habilidade na arte da jardinagem, começou a cuidar da terra com paciência e ternura. Melinda pensava que, se a beleza das flores surgisse na mesma proporção do seu amor, ela não precisaria de se preocupar com o resultado, pois iria nascer a flor mais bela de sempre.

Passaram-se três meses e não brotou nada. Melinda ficou bastante desanimada com a situação. Depois de tanto cuidado e carinho, não germinara nada. A sua mãe, Beth, aconselhou-a a desistir. O destino estava a encarregar-se de mostrar a Melinda que não tinha hipóteses. Como tal, Melinda devia resignar-se e seguir com a sua vida normal. Jamais seria rainha.

No entanto, Melinda não queria desistir tão facilmente. Começou por pedir conselhos à sua vizinha, Delia Banks, que percebia bastante de jardinagem. Apesar disso, nada acontecera. Nenhuma flor brotara, mesmo com os conselhos de Delia.

De seguida, Melinda decidiu falar com lavradores e camponeses, que lhe ensinaram os mais variados métodos de cultivo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu nenhum resultado. E assim, a cada dia que passava, Melinda sentia-se mais longe do seu sonho, apesar do seu amor continuar tão vivo como antes.

Por fim, os seis meses esgotaram-se e nada cresceu no vaso. Mesmo sabendo que nada tinha para mostrar, como estava ciente do esforço e dedicação que tinha mostrado ao longo dos seis meses, Melinda decidiu que iria voltar ao palácio, na data e hora combinadas. Beth tentou demover a filha. Para quê ir ao palácio com um vaso que nada continha? Seria um desperdício de tempo, uma humilhação e Melinda ficaria ainda mais triste quando o príncipe Jim escolhesse outra das jovens para ser a sua futura esposa.

Apesar de Melinda saber que os argumentos da sua mãe eram válidos, não mudara de ideias. Secretamente, sabia que este seria o último encontro com o príncipe, em que o veria antes dele desposar outra jovem, pelo que não queria perder o momento. Iria vê-lo uma última vez e quando se casasse, Melinda teria de tentar esquecê-lo. Mas por agora, não o queria fazer.

A noite que marcava o final do prazo que o príncipe Jim tinha dado, chegou. Melinda dirigiu-se ao palácio com o vaso sem planta. Quando lá chegou, viu que todas as outras pretendentes tinham conseguido bons resultados com as suas sementes. Cada uma das pretendentes tinha uma flor mais bela do que a outra, das mais variadas formas e cores. Melinda sentiu-se bastante triste. De todas, porque é que apenas ela tinha tido azar com a sua flor?

As jovens reuniram-se no salão do palácio. A família real estava ansiosa pelos resultados. O rei e a rainha esperavam que finalmente o seu filho mais velho encontrasse a esposa certa. O príncipe Daniel tentava encorajar o irmão, que parecia bastante nervoso. Para Jim, seria a prova de fogo. Se o plano do velho sábio não desse resultado, e sendo que Jim tinha convocado todas aquelas jovens seis meses antes, teria de escolher uma delas como sua esposa, mesmo não confiando na eleita.

Quando a família real entrou no salão, as jovens ficaram ainda mais nervosas do que no dia em que ali tinham comparecido por causa da convocação do príncipe. O príncipe dirigiu algumas palavras a todas elas e procedeu a deambular pelo salão, examinando cada uma das flores e perguntando o nome a cada uma das donzelas.

Melinda aguardou, sentindo-se ainda mais nervosa. O príncipe ia estar apenas a alguns passos dela e ela não tinha nada para lhe mostrar. Alguns minutos depois, o príncipe parou em frente a Melinda. Os dois olharam-se olhos nos olhos. Melinda sentiu-se corar, enquanto Jim achava que aquela jovem era peculiar.

"Onde está a tua flor?" perguntou o príncipe.

"Lamento, eu dei o meu melhor, mas não consegui que nada germinasse." respondeu Melinda, um pouco embaraçada, olhando para o vaso apenas com terra, aos seus pés. "Não tenho mais do que o vaso e a terra para lhe mostrar."

"Então, porque vieste aqui, se não tinhas nada para mostrar?" perguntou Jim, de maneira curiosa.

"Eu... na verdade, queria vê-lo novamente." murmurou Melinda, corando intensamente.

"Como te chamas?" perguntou ele.

"Melinda Gordon, príncipe." respondeu Melinda, sem o conseguir encarar.

O príncipe Jim abanou a cabeça e depois de olhar para Melinda demoradamente, continuou a avançar para a jovem seguinte e a sua flor. Depois de ter passado por todas, Jim subiu ao palco que se encontrava no meio do salão.

"Agradeço todo o cuidado que tiveram com as vossas sementes nestes últimos meses." disse Jim. "E já tenho a minha decisão tomada. Já escolhi quem será a minha futura esposa."

As jovens sustiveram a respiração, ansiosas. Todas esperavam ser as escolhidas. Melinda continuava bastante corada, mas muito feliz. O príncipe tinha falado com ela! Era mais do que alguma vez imaginara ser possível. O rei e a rainha suspiraram de alivio quando o filho anunciou que já escolhera uma noiva.

"Seja quem for, estarei de acordo." sussurrou o rei.

"Eu também. Só quero que o nosso Jim seja feliz." concordou a rainha.

Jim respirou fundo e preparou-se para anunciar quem seria a sua futura esposa.

"A minha futura esposa será Melinda Gordon." anunciou ele.

A princípio as jovens olharam confusas umas para as outras. Quem era essa tal Melinda Gordon? Por seu lado, Melinda quase se sentiu a desmaiar. O príncipe tinha anunciado o seu nome! Tinha-a a escolhido. Mas segundos depois, as outras pretendentes já sabiam quem ela era e os protestos começaram.

"Não é justo!" exclamou uma jovem ruiva, bamboleando o cabelo. "Ela não pode ser a escolhida!"

"Como é que o príncipe pode escolher a única que não conseguiu cultivar nenhuma flor?" perguntou uma jovem loira, bastante aborrecida. "Ela não merece casar com o príncipe!"

Perante todos os protestos, Melinda sentiu-se alarmada. Algumas das jovens pareciam tão zangadas que podiam facilmente querer bater-lhe. No entanto, o príncipe Jim calou-as logo de seguida.

"Escutem com atenção!" gritou ele, de cima do palco. "Sabem porque é que escolhi a Melinda Gordon, como a minha futura esposa? Porque ela foi a única que cultivou a flor que a tornou digna de se tornar rainha: a flor da honestidade. Todas as sementes que entreguei eram estéreis e portanto não podiam gerar nada. Nenhuma flor poderia germinar dessas sementes."

Perante o anúncio do príncipe, várias jovens se mostraram indignadas por terem sido enganadas, outras empalideceram, mas a maioria remeteu-se ao silêncio.

"Portanto, ela foi a única que surgiu sem nenhuma flor. Porque era impossível que germinasse uma flor. Todas as outras surgiram aqui com flores, com várias formas e cores. Todas foram mentirosas. Queriam enganar-me, mostrando flores que não podiam ter nascido daquela semente que vos foi dada." disse o príncipe Jim. "Nenhuma de vocês, a não ser a Melinda Gordon, merece tornar-se minha esposa. Quero alguém que seja honesto. E encontrei essa pessoa."

Derrotadas, as outras pretendentes abandonaram rapidamente o salão. Algumas choravam, outras continuavam furiosas e algumas sentiam-se envergonhadas. Tinham tentado enganar o príncipe, mas no final elas tinham sido elas enganadas. O servo Eli aproximou-se de Melinda, que se mantinha imóvel.

"O príncipe aguarda-a." disse ele. "Eu lembro-me de si. Sabia que seria a pessoa certa para o príncipe."

Melinda sorriu a Eli, agradecendo-lhe por ter insistido que ela levasse a semente, porque se não o tivesse feito, Melinda nunca teria sido escolhida pelo príncipe. Enquanto caminhava na direcção do príncipe, Melinda sentia-se ainda mais nervosa que anteriormente. Jim tinha descido do palco e sorria a Melinda. Ao chegarem perto do príncipe, Eli sorriu e retirou-se.

"Foste a escolhida." disse Jim. "Por seres honesta."

"Eu queria tanto que a flor germinasse e não percebia porque é que não acontecia." disse Melinda, embaraçada. "Afinal, agora já sei porquê."

O príncipe Jim esticou a mão e agarrou a mão de Melinda, beijando a mão de seguida. Melinda sentiu-se corar.

"Antes de nos casarmos, gostaria de conhecê-la melhor." disse Jim. "Mas tenho a certeza que fiz a escolha certa. Parece uma pessoa sensível, bonita e honesta. Tem tudo para ser uma boa rainha. E uma boa esposa."

Melinda sorriu timidamente. De seguida, o príncipe Jim apresentou Melinda oficialmente ao rei, à rainha e ao príncipe Daniel. O rei e a rainha estavam tão aliviados por verem que o filho se ia casar e que parecia estar agradado pela sua escolha, que não quiseram mencionar que ela não era de origem nobre.

Quando a mãe de Melinda soube a notícia de que a filha tinha sido escolhida para ser a futura esposa do príncipe, mal queria acreditar. Ficou muito feliz pela filha e lamentou-se que a tivesse tentado demover, mas pensara que era o melhor para a filha.

O príncipe e Melinda começaram a passar muito tempo juntos, dando passeios pelos jardins do palácio, visitando as regiões perto do reino e fazendo coisas mais triviais, que faziam parte do dia a dia a que Melinda estava habituada. Quando se casaram, todos aprovaram a nova rainha e o novo rei, pois eram um casal apaixonado, que governava os seus súbditos com dedicação, compreensão e honestidade.


End file.
